Harry Potter and the Mermaid's Melody
by AnimeAngel97
Summary: Harry is saved by a mermaid. 8 years later he goes looking for her, what will happen? Loosely based off of Luchia and Kaito in the first season of Mermaid Melody. A birthday present for Mermaid-Luchia! 3


**AA97:** Alright, I am going to try to write a Mermaid Melody and Harry Potter cross-over. This is an early birthday present for Mermaid-Luchia. I hope you guys like it!

_Harry is 5 and he is visiting the ocean with the Dursleys for Dudley's 6__th__ birthday_

Harry was sitting on the beach, he had sneaked away from the party that the Dursleys were throwing for Dudley, he knew he would get the smallest piece of cake and be scolded for not pretending to have fun after the party if he did stay. He figured, he would sit on the beach and nobody would notice that he was gone. He had seen Dudley practicing his swimming earlier that day and decided to try it himself. He hadn't gotten too far before a big wave came that pulled him under. He didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

As he was about to give up, all of a sudden, he felt arms lifting him to the surface. He could tell that the hands were as tiny as his and not big enough to be an adult's, but he didn't care. As they reached the surface, he gasped for breath. He felt himself being pulled, but he couldn't tell where. He just wanted to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, he guessed that he fell asleep, because when he opened them, he saw a young girl sitting on a rock next to him and singing, she had her eyes closed and her hair was long, blonde and in two pigtails. As he started to get up she stopped singing and looked at him, she had the biggest and most pretty blue eyes that he had ever seen. She looked at him and then she jumped into the ocean. "Wait!" He called, but the only response he got was the glimpse of a pink tail swimming away.

_8 years later…_

Harry was about to dive in the lake near Hogwarts, he figured if the wizarding world had mythical creatures, than there must have mermaids, or talking fish, or something unusual about that lake. Little did he know that he was about to have another adventure. He was already wearing his swimsuit, so he worked up his courage and jumped in the lake. It was freezing, but he had asked Hermione if she would tell him a spell so that he wouldn't have to come up for air for 3 hours, he cast the spell on himself and found that he could breathe.

A half-hour later; he hadn't found anything or anyone interesting, the only thing he had seen that was slightly interesting was a school of rainbow fish. He wondered why he had gotten the urge to check out the lake at all, but he couldn't figure it out. 'Maybe, I was trying to figure out if **she** was real.' The thought came out of nowhere, but he guessed that it was probably the reason that he came out here. 'I'll bet that if she is real that she wouldn't remember me, anyways.' He felt like someone was watching him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He turned around and saw a flash of pink fish tail going behind a big rock.

"Hello? Who's there?!" he said as he swam towards the rock, "I am looking for someone; maybe you can tell me how to find her. I won't hurt you or anything." He stopped swimming and waited for the thing to come out where he could see it. "The girl I am looking for has a pink tail, like you. She saved my life and I never got to thank her. I never even got to know her name, but I would like to." Finally the thing behind the rock moved enough that he could see it. It was the girl, except she was older, granted so was he, but she was beautiful. He was stunned, he hadn't even known if she was real and now she was here, waiting for him to say something, "I-uh, I wanted to-" He paused, he wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't really thought that he would find her, so he didn't know what to say. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life a few years ago." She smiled, it was a radiant and kind-hearted smile, and it seemed to make her glow.

She swam next to him and kissed his cheek, and then she swam back to where she had been and looked at him. He felt his cheek, looked at her, and waited for her to do something, anything else. She waved at him and swam away. He tried to catch up to her, but he couldn't move quickly enough and his mind was still slightly in a daze.

He swam to the surface and headed back to Hogwarts, did that really happen? Did she really just kiss him? He was confused, had he imagined that she was there and had that all been a figment of his imagination? Or had that really happen? Could a wizard and a mermaid become friends or even something more?

**AA97:** I am not sure how good this is, but it seems alright to me. I wasn't sure about having Harry and Luchia as a couple, but I feel like this story could be a good one, if I made it into a chapter story. (I am NOT planning to, but you know how Muse is)

**Muse:** I kinda like it, but I am still all for Luchia and Kaito. I am also a fan of Harry and Hermione or Harry and Ginny, but I can see some potential here.

**AA97:** As always anonymous reviews are accepted and NO flames, just constructive criticism.

**Muse:** You say that, but you have no clue, whatsoever who will read your stories and who will like them.

**AA97:** Really, because all I see is you twisting and turning things in my head so I could make a present for the first person to ever favorite one of my stories. Let's hear it for my newest friend and let's also say happy birthday.

**Both and all NICE people:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mermaid-Luchia!


End file.
